


нибиру

by aneurysm



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysm/pseuds/aneurysm
Summary: когда дэвид тянется потрепать его по голове, макс молится христу, чтобы проклятая нибиру поскорее въебалась в землю.





	нибиру

**Author's Note:**

> adult!au: ребятам по 16, дэвиду 30.
> 
> аушка полюбилась, так что возможно это станет циклом
> 
> p.s. я знаю, что на шее у дэвида в каноне не бандана, а детская майка, но мне так захотелось

макс искренне надеется, что кричащий заголовок в новостной ленте гугла «уже сегодня: нибиру врежется в землю» не очередной пиздеж, потому что, только при таком раскладе, ему не придется каждый день видеть дэвида ближайшие три месяца.

дэвида, который расчленяет по ночам хомяков или держит номер дилера на единице быстрого набора, потому что макс ни секунды не верит в то, что можно быть счастливым двадцать четыре часа в сутки, не будучи под кайфом, особенно в этом долбанном лагере.

да, конечно, есть никки, она тоже выглядит счастливой, и макс шутит, мол, на самом деле, она рыдает по ночам в подушку и пытается вскрыться ржавым лезвием из канцелярского ножа. у макса аморальное и злое чувство юмора, но так складывается, что именно он пихает ей пальцы в глотку, когда она сжирает упаковку таблеток за раз.

и если бы так не сложилось, если бы макса не оказалось рядом, он готов поклясться своим плюшевым медведем, что вытащил бы её с того света, хотя бы для того, чтобы сказать: «ты ёбнулась?».

никки ёбнулась — это факт, никки выглядит самой счастливой из их троицы, и она первая попыталась покончить с собой. от этого факта макса немного тошнит, но, возможно, дело в свежести хот-дога, купленного на остановке.

у никки жёсткие волосы, потому что она красит их зеленкой чёрт-знает-какой-год, и макса поражает тот факт, что она до сих не лысая. у неё есть татуировка с божьей коровкой и потекшим контуром, набитая по пьяне, и нил устал ей повторять: «сведи её наконец, сколько можно-то», но никки утверждает, что это воспоминания, и на самом деле спорить с ней — себе дороже. ещё у неё есть огромный шрам на плече от гвоздя, с ним она тоже ничего не делает, потому что: «это напоминание, макс», на что он обыкновенно презительно фыркает: «о том, какая ты дура».

никки знает, ей напоминания ни к чему, а вот максу напомнить, что он забыл в этом проклятом всеми богами лагере не помешало бы. он до последнего лелеет надежду увидеть на месте прежнего дэвида пожелтевшее из-за постепенно отказывающей печени лицо с недельной щетиной и почуствовать запах то ли перегара, то ли ссанины. только дэвид не пьет, щетина у него, видимо, вообще не растет, и самоё нездоровое, что в нём есть — это синяк на шее из-за туго затянутой красной бонданы.

ему не хочется думать, что это похоже на след от петли.

— здравствуйте, дети! — и слушать эти радостные визги ему тоже не хочется, а вот воткнуть себе в уши ножницы очень даже.

— я нахожусь в этой дыре меньше минуты и уже успел заебаться, — говорит он вместо этого, прекрасная зная, что последует за его выпадом.

— макс!

«следи за языком», разумеется.

— следи за языком!

потому что это никки из просто малость безбашенной девчонки с проблемной матерью превратилась в девочку, пытающуюся умереть. это нил из помешанного на науке мальчишки вырос в антисоционального хикку. это они изменились, а макс просто злой и циничный, так было всегда. если что-то и изменилось, то это то, что от него теперь перегаром за несколько метров несёт.

и потом дэвид обязательно скажет ему, что курение — пагубная привычка, что она вредит здоровью и что максу стоит бросить, скажет всё то, что каждый курильщик знает и сам, но сигареты при этом иронично не отберет, вызывая в мозгу очередной сбой программы. 

на самом деле, у макса скоро все микросхемы посгорают с этим дэвидом. ну или он разобьет его улыбчивую морду об кафель в душевой. или разобьет голову самому себе, в зависимости от того, что будет проще оттирать от плитки — кровь или мозги.

а потом система перезагрузится, и дэвид появится снова. со своей идиотской банданой и улыбкой нарика, потому что эту систему построили вокруг него, он был началом, точкой отсчета, и он же станет её концом, когда этот лагерь наконец-то развалится.

поэтому вместо того, чтобы устроить в душевой кровавое месиво, макс говорит: 

— иди нахуй, дэвид.

дэвид, разумеется, никуда не идет. 

вместо этого он говорит детям, чтобы те не брали с макса пример и улыбается.

улыбается ему и, господи, уж лучше бы у него был паралич лицевого нерва, может быть тогда в наполненном кровоточащими язвами сознании макса не закрадывалось мысли, что это было искренне.

 

дети в этой смене совсем безмозглые, но не наглухо отбитые, как макс со своей импровизированной сворой в их возрасте, потому что уже почти вечер, а ни у кого из вожатых до сих пор не задергался глаз.

макс хвастаться любит, поэтому за ужином он не упускает шанса напомнить, что в его первый день у дэвида начался нервный тик ещё до завтрака.

— мне показалось, что у него появились седые волосы после того, как мы едва не сожгли никки, — вклинивается в кои-то веки нил, и это дает максу шанс смыться. 

хвастаться макс любит, а тупых и шумных детей не очень, впрочем, как и зябнуть вечером на улице после дождя, но из двух зол приходится выбирать меньшее.

дэвид, как и любой другой пиздец в жизни макса, подкрадывается незаметно и со спины.

слава христу, что без топорика в руках.

— макс, надо поговорить.

большую часть времени макс не помнит, что дэвиду тридцать, что он, вроде как, взрослый дяденька. макс не знает наверняка, но почему-то уверен, что он работает учителем или воспиталем, или социальным педагогом, или на другой любой специальности, где можно вести себя как зануда и говорить: «нам надо поговорить».

ну и где ваша долбанная нибиру, а 

— тебе разве не надо следить за этими недомерками?

— мэй с ними в шарады играет.

мэй — новая студенточка-вожатая. гвен всё-таки прошла собеседование в какую-то крупную компанию и смылась из этого дурдома, её гуманитарное образование ей всё-таки пригодилось, хотя макс уверен, что она всё так же страдает от тревожности и сидит на успокоительных, но теперь у неё хотя бы есть деньги на психотерапевта.

нет, ну серьезно, где

макс, разумеется, не считал, но если прикинуть, то в общей сложности он провел с дэвидом около пятнадцати месяцев плюс ещё два дня. и у него видно уже вырабался иммунитет ко всем его злобным взглядам, огрызкам и подколкам, потому что вместо того, чтобы отчитать его за демонстрацию плохого примера, он тянет к нему свою руку.

макс отшатывается.

спасибо гуглу за очередной пиздеж

разумеется, земля не сталкивается с нибиру, не столкнется и через год, макс недостаточно тупой, чтобы верить в эту ерунду, как и в то, что попытка самовыпилиться никки была первой и последней, или в то, что нил сделает великое научное открытие, или в то, что дэвид просто оставит его в покое.

дэвид непонятно чем руководствуется и неизвестно на каких таблетках сидит, но, видимо, «ухудшения памяти» в их побочных эффектах не числится.

(— однажды ты сказал, что я могу приехать, надеюсь, ты не напиздел, потому что автобусы из этой глуши сегодня больше не ходят. нет, серьезно, дэвид, ещё дальше квартиру снять не мог?)

если бы максу дали гарант, что дэвид потеряет память, ударь он его сейчас — он бы замахнулся посильнее, и уже потом бы подумал, что сказать полицейским.

жаль, что ему не хватило мозгов подумать прежде, чем завалиться к вожатому ночью с разбитым носом. не подумал, что это — дэвид. дэвид с неисчерпаемой верой в то, что даже из детей, вроде макса, вырастают хорошие люди, дэвид, которому не скажешь: «неважно, забей, отпусти, забудь», потому что он всё равно не послушает.

а макс не знает, как ему надо накосячить и что сказать, чтобы он наконец-то оставил его в покое.

потому что эти взгляды, будто он долбаный африканский ребенок, засели поперек горла, потому что где-то там люди пачками мрут от антисанитарии, потому что если сейчас дэвид протянет ему руку, он откусит её по локоть.

поэтому он говорит:

— не трогай меня.

дэвид, разумеется, не слушает.


End file.
